


the new generation

by AxieJade



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Peter Snaps, Peter is a Little Shit, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxieJade/pseuds/AxieJade
Summary: In which Peter Parker snaps instead of Tony.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 448
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe, To Not Re-Read These Fics is Criminal (Don't be a criminal)





	the new generation

Of the fourteen million futures that Stephen Strange had witnessed, he knew for sure that this was not one of them. It wasn’t even remotely similar.

Yet he saw Stark wrestling for the gauntlet, before being quickly and easily thrown back. He saw Peter Parker leap forward, attempting to rip the gauntlet from Thanos. He saw the Titan send him flying with a simple flick of his wrist, knocking Parker into Stark and back onto the dusty ground.

Strange watched as Thanos raised his fist, his face triumphant. All eyes turned to him. Ally and enemy alike stopped fighting, knowing that whatever happened next, any more violence would be in vain.

Thanos smiled. “I am inevitable.”

He snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

There was a dead silence.

Thanos twisted his hand around. The empty shallows of holes on his gauntlet revealing to the Titan an emotion he had been yet to feel: Fear. He wildly turned, looking around the battlefield for the one who held the stones, desperate to know which side they belonged to; whether they guaranteed his victory, or his death.

Metres in front of him, Peter Parker rose to his feet. The Titan stared in horror as the teenager raised his curled fist, revealing six glittering stones clinging tightly to his suit. He stared Thanos down, no sign of his pain revealed on his face. Though his suit was ripped and coated in dirt, his eyes glowed as the power of the Infinity Stones radiated through him.

Tony Stark stared up from behind him, horror and fear etched over his face as he watched the stones carve glowing lines over Peter’s body. Strange stared in shock. He hadn’t foreseen this. There was no way. 

Peter stepped forward.

Though his voice was barely a whisper, it echoed over the battlefield.

“Ok, boomer.”

He snapped his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote an entire fic just to make an 'ok boomer' joke, what about it
> 
> please know that this whole thing was a joke
> 
> mildly inspired by this textpost: https://anthonydarling.tumblr.com/post/188792234464
> 
> also like go follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/axiejade


End file.
